


Into You

by Kylorenisabasicbitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Stereotypes, they are bitches, white girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorenisabasicbitch/pseuds/Kylorenisabasicbitch
Summary: "Yea and it's cool to be gay, I'm gay! it's so trendy right now!" Kylo blurted out while entering American apparel."Wait you're gay? I'm gay? I. I thought I was the cool gay friend?" Hux said sounding confused"It's like a new thing, ever since I hooked up with Poe" Kylo said casually holding up a pair of overalls "do you think I could pull these off?"Hux was literally so shook but in a good way like finding out there's a Taylor swift concert in your city. Excited, confused and hoping you can get inside.-------------Just a high school au, but Hux and Kylo are stereotypical white girls (white boys?), swear its better than it sounds.(next chapters will be longer)





	1. A venti pumpkin spice frappuccino with half coconut milk half soy milk, triple blended half ice.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, this unbeta'd and just for fun.

Its was 11:37 on a Saturday and Kylo woke up with the worst hangover. His head pounding and mouth dry, "I am NEVER doing that AGAIN" he sobbed referred to drinking a few shots of Malibu and one bottle of hard ice tea. Kylo grabbed his rose gold iPhone and checked his Instagram, liking his best friend Huxs pictures from last night, and checking that status of his own. "ONLY 150 LIKES? AND MITAKA DIDN'T LIKE IT??" Kylo screamed, he was fuming, he typed out a quick tweet saying "glad I know who my true friends are." Then threw his phone at his wall covered in Polaroid pictures and fairy lights. 

"Kylo sweetie are you up" leia said knocking on his door

"What do you want MOM? I'M HAVING A FUCKING CRISIS!" Kylo said proceeding to scream into his pastel pink fluffy pillow. 

"I brought you a pumpkin spice latte, I thought you might want it after last night." Leia said knowingly, handing Kylo the white Starbucks cup, "are you and HUX still going to the mall today?" 

"Yes Mother we are, he's my only true friend the rest are just fake hoes" Kylo said getting himself riled up again.

"Have fun, and be safe" she said leaving Kylos sanctuary with a wink.

Kylo sipped his coffee as he got out of his king sized bed with a sheer white canopy around it, he crossed his room to his closet questioning what to wear. Kylo decided on a black turtleneck (American apparel obvi) and black jeans ( also American apparel) but had to consult his bff, Hux was like a fashion God.  
K: What are you wearing  
H: Can you not use that emoji, you know that's the fuckboy emoji and I just got out of a snapchat nude sharing relationship with one  
K: Sorry  
H: I'm wearing a mustard yellow turtle neck, and black pants. Both from American apparel ️  
K: Perfect, We won't clash see you at the mall xxoo  
\--------------  
Kylo waltzed over to his en suite bathroom to fix his hair, when he heard his phone ringing, he answered the call and put it on speaker phone while directing his attention back to his hair  
"Ummmm did you see that mitaka didn't like the picture of us from last night?" Came Hux's nasally voice.  
"Yea, he's such a whore! Do you think it's because we made sure no one told him about the party at Phasma's house?" Kylo pondered  
"Whatever, I'm going to leak his nudes" Hux said casually  
"Good idea, make sure you put a black and white filter on it, that will really ruin him" Kylo laughed  
"Gotta go, see you in 10 bbg" Hux laughed hanging up the phone

Kylo finished doing his hair, grabbed his grey frajalraven kanken backpack and started to leave. When he heard  
"HEY KYLO CAN YOU FEED CHEWIE BEFORE YOU GO?"  
"Ummmm? No dad? I don't have time to feed the dog? I have to meet Hux at the mall, like 10 minutes ago! I'm running late and you're literally giving me a migraine." Kylo said throwing on his shoes and running out the door of his two story suburban house, before his dad could respond.  
Kylo blasted Taylor Swift all the way to mall, singing along to try to rid himself of the stress his dad had caused him. The parking lot was full so Kylo parked his white punch buggy in a handicap spot.  
"I'm literally handicapped? I twisted my ankle 2 months ago?" He rationed.


	2. Burrito bowl with white rice, black beans, fajita veggies, chicken/steak half and half mix, mild salsa, corn salsa, sour cream, cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @dallelujah if you feel like it

Kylo walked into the mall when he heard Hux yelling "HEY QUEEN" from across the food court, not that they would be eating there, Kylo was on a vegan diet and claimed he had celiac disease.  
Hux linked their elbows and dragged Kylo in the direction of Starbucks 

"we need frappuccinos. Like now?" Hux stated 

They walked into the shop waiting in line chatting about Phasma's recent party and anything else that came up.

"A venti soy mocha frappuccino with extra ice double blended" Kylo demanded.

"A venti pumpkin spice frappuccino with half coconut milk half soy milk, triple blended half ice. Don't mess it up." Hux demanded ruthlessly as he threw a 20 on the counter.

"Who are those for?" The girl behind the counter 'Rey' asked.

"You fucking know us, Rey? Stop trying to act so petty, it's not our fault we told you that you can't sit with us?" Kylo said starting to make a scene.

"Got it." Rey said angrily making change, "have fun on your date" she smiled sweetly. Hux and Kylo both gasped but walked away to get the drinks. 

Kylo and Hux wandered around the mall, gossiping about fellow classmates and the topic of Rey was brought up.

" who does she think she is? Like she's so fake woke!" Kylo whined

"We aren't even dating? And so what if we were that literally doesn't concern her? She only says stuff like that because it sounds like she's accepting of homosexual relationships" Hux said working himself into a rant.

"Yea and it's cool to be gay, I'm gay! it's so trendy right now!" Kylo blurted out while entering American apparel.

"Wait you're gay? I'm gay? I. I thought I was the cool gay friend?" Hux said sounding confused 

"It's like a new thing, ever since I hooked up with Poe" Kylo said casually holding up a pair of overalls "do you think I could pull these off?" 

Hux was literally so shook but in a good way like finding out there's a Taylor swift concert in your city. Excited, confused and hoping you can get inside. 

"No you're far too tall for overalls stick to high waisted jeans, and what did you do?" Hux questioned curiously 

"I just like blew him it was no big deal" Kylo said flippantly 

"Why did you tell me earlier??" Hux said starting to raise his voice "I DIDN'T KNOW WE KEPT SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER" Hux yelled crushing his almost empty frappuccino covering his hand in slushy coffee.  
"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL! I JUST WENT OVER TO WATCH NETFLIX AND CHILL AND ONE THING LEAD TO ANOTHER." Kylo said angrily 

"Is he your best friend on snapchat?" Hux asked

Kylo was silent, he didn't want to expose himself, he did NOT need another twitter call out. 

"Um...Mitaka is like such a gross gutter slut isn't he? He only has 200 followers on Twitter ew right?" Kylo said quickly trying to change the subject.

"I have to go. My mom called she said my new uggs just arrived" Hux said walking away.

"YOUR PHONE DIDNT EVEN RING" Kylo screeched running after Hux.

"Don't talk to me right now. I'm going home and I'm going to listen to Drake! DONT tag me in any photos or even try snapchatting me. I'm like seriously so literally mad at you!" Hux said calmly.  
Kylo was beyond pissed, all he wanted was to have a relaxing bath with a lush bath bomb and listen to Katy Perry. 

Kylo stormed through the mall towards his car, before making a stop into lush. Kylo was literally SO mad who did Hux think he was?? Like yea okay he does have 20 more Instagram followers than Kylo but that's just because Hux leaked his own nudes. The memory made Kylo tear up, he had helped him take those nudes, he even chose the filter. Kylo grabbed 5 Rose Bombshell bath bombs, payed and ran out of the store. When Kylo finally reached his car all he wanted to do was snapchat Hux, it had been 10 minutes without contact with his BFF, instead he blared Ariana Grande the whole ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 will happen, if y'all like it or not.


End file.
